Jingle Bells
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Fic spéciale Noël. Après avoir perdu un pari, House est obligé de jouer au pere Noël.
1. Chapter 1

_ Une mort lente et douloureuse. Une torture d'une heure... Non! Une torture de deux heures! Je veux vous entendre hurler et me supplier...  
Cuddy s'adossa à la porte et sourit.  
_ Je pensais que vous voudriez m'entendre hurler pour autre chose.  
Elle entendit le diagnosticien étouffer une injure derrière la porte puis un tiroir fut refermé avec violence.  
_ Oui, il y deux heures. Mais là...  
Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit.  
_ Vous avez perdu House. Soyez bon joueur.  
_ Non!  
_ Si! Vous vouliez jouer, vous avez parié, vous avez perdu. Pliez vous au règlement.  
Elle entendit à nouveau un tiroir se refermer avec fracas.  
_ Mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ça! cria le diagnosticien d'un voix stridente.  
Cuddy éclata de rire.  
_ Bon alors vous y êtes?  
Elle l'entendit se plaquer à la porte et y colla son oreille.  
_ C'est ridicule. Vous devriez avoir peur.  
_ Sincèrement... Oui et non. Oui parce que vous êtes House. Vous traumatisez de pauvres âmes innocentes et...  
_ Abruties!  
_ Mais d'un autre côté, je jubile à l'idée de vous voir franchir cette porte...  
_ Allez au diable!  
Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la doyenne, impatiente de voir le résultat. Elle pensa d'ailleurs à se munir très prochainement d'un appareil photo.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre blanchit par la neige. Son cœur se serra. Elle n'aimait pas les périodes de fêtes et encore moins celle-là. Au début, elle se laissait inviter mais dès qu'elle rentrait et se retrouvait face à son grand lit vide, les murs se resserraient et le douce satisfaction d'une soirée réussit s'envolait rapidement... Aujourd'hui, elle déclinait les offres... Quitte à être seule... Au moins personne ne buvait dans sa coupe de champagne...  
Un bruit de chute l'extirpa de ses pensées.  
_ House!  
Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et se figea face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le diagnosticien, empêtré dans une grande veste rouge, allongé sur le sol, une botte en main et pestant contre les produits chinois.  
Se plaquant une main sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire, elle referma la porte et se rapprocha de son employé qui la fusilla du regard.  
_ Besoin d'aide?  
Il bougonna une insulte en se relevant tant bien que mal. Puis, brandissant sa grande botte noire, s'exclama :  
_ Il n'est pas question que je sorte de cette pièce, affublé de ce costume grotesque!  
_ Ne pointez pas ça dans ma direction!  
Elle lui retira la chaussure des mains puis pointa un index dominateur dans sa direction.  
_ Vous avez perdu votre pari! Et vous saviez ce qui arriverait si vous perdiez!  
_ Ne pointer pas ce doigt fripé sur moi!  
Cuddy jeta un regard horrifié à sa main. Fausse alerte. Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Il n'a jamais été dit que je devrais porter ça! reprit House.  
D'un geste brutal, il tira sur sa large ceinture noire qui se serra et manqua de s'étouffer.  
_ Mais quel idiot!  
Cuddy attrapa la boucle qu'elle défit rapidement, permettant ainsi à son employé de reprendre son souffle.  
_ Ne me touchez pas!  
La doyenne recula d'un pas et lui lança un regard narquois.  
_ Il y a deux heures, vous m'auriez glissé une remarque salace.  
_ Il y a deux heures, si vous aviez touché à ma boucle de ceinture, ce serait pour me retirer mon pantalon!  
_ Pour ça il aurait fallu que je sois saoule.  
_ Mais ça peut se faire!  
_ Désolé Père Noël, mais on ne boit pas pendant les heures de travail et... Oh! Vous travaillez jusqu'au 25! Comme c'est dommage!  
_ Je vous hais. dit House d'une voix sourde.  
Hilare, Cuddy répliqua du tac au tac.  
_ Moi aussi, je vous ai...  
Elle se tut immédiatement, se rattrapant de justesse. Encore un peu et elle prononçait le mot défendu. House fronça les sourcils puis se détourna d'elle et, prenant appui sur le lit, enfila sa deuxième botte.  
_ Vous allez me le payer. marmonna-t-il.  
Elle ne dit rien, préférant garder le silence. Son esprit encore fixé sur le mot qu'elle avait failli prononcer en présence de CET homme... Elle poussa un soupir inaudible puis prit la fausse barbe entre ses mains. Le diagnosticien enfila le bonnet et reçu le pompon dans l'œil droit. Les murs vibrèrent alors sous la force des ses imprécations.  
Cuddy ne réagit pas, attendant simplement qu'il se calme. Et son attitude désespéra House qui s'attaqua alors aux femmes.  
_ Elles se croient tout permis, simulent, se plaignent tout le temps...  
_ Là c'est vous qui vous plaignez.  
_ Je ne sortirai pas de ce...  
Elle lui fourra la fausse barbe dans la bouche avec violence. Il lui lança alors un regard apeuré et recula d'un pas.  
_ Vous allez mettre ça! Arrondir votre ventre, allez poser votre royal et orgueilleux postérieur sur votre royal trône, prendre les enfants sur votre jambe valide et jouer au Père Noel!  
Le diagnosticien enleva la barbe de sa bouche et la posa sur son visage en faisant la lippe.  
_ Pour le père Noël... Garantit rien... Toujours eu un faible pour le père fouettard... murmura-t-il.  
_ Je ne suis pas sourde! Et je vous préviens! Le moindre dérapage et je vous ferais sortir de cet hôpital! Affublé de ce costume grotesque comme vous le dites!  
Il se figea d'horreur.  
_ Vous n'oseriez pas...  
_ J'vais me gêner!  
_ Trois heures, pas plus.  
_ Quatre.  
_ Trois et demie.  
_ Quatre!  
_ Trois trois quart?  
Il scruta son visage impassible.  
_ Ok, va pour quatre.  
_ Bien.  
_ J'ai toujours été doué pour la négociation. ajouta-il en lui passant devant.  
Il prit sa canne, inspira profondément puis posa une main sur la poignée de la porte.  
_ House?  
Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
La doyenne le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un fin sourire.  
_ Je vous trouve ravissant. déclara-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, prenant bien soin de la fusiller du regard.  
_ Allez rejoindre Judas en enfer! lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grande enjambées.  
Elle le regarda traverser le couloir d'un pas se voulant assuré, la tête haute, flottant dans un pantalon rouge bien trop large... Elle sourit face au spectacle, partagée entre amusement et appréhension.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_ Un bateau de pirates grandeur nature et un château fort et un camion de pompier et un vaisseau spatial et...  
House soupira.  
_ Une batmobile et une moto et un traineau et un vélo tout terrain et un télescope géant et un magasin de bonbon, et une charcuterie et...  
House soupira à nouveau.  
_ Un atomisateur moléculaire!  
Le diagnosticien arqua un sourcil.  
_ Et une brouette!  
Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le blondinet de six ans.  
_ Une brouette?  
_ Oui.  
_ Désolé, mais je peux tout te donner sauf la brouette, c'est juste impossible à trouver...  
_ Mais mon père en a une.  
_ Et bien, prends là lui.  
_ J'peux pas. Il m'a dit que si je touchais à sa brouette, il m'éclatait la tronche.  
_ Bonne raison pour la prendre! s'exclama House avec enthousiasme.  
_ Mais...  
_ Avec ton atomisateur moléculaire, il ne pourra rien faire! Je te l'enverrai avec le guide d'utilisation que tu feras lire à ta mère... J'suis certain que tu es analphabète.  
_ Tu es bizarre comme père Noël.  
_ Pourquoi? Parce que je prône la violence et le sexe?! Mais mon grand, y'a que ça de vrai dans la vie. D'ailleurs sans le vagin de ta manman, tu ne serais pas là à me broyer ma jambe! Pour Noël, tu aurais surtout dû demander un nouveau régime. C'est un crime de donner autant à manger à son gosse! A croire que le plan de tes parents était de tuer le père Noël en envoyant leur fils l'écraser! Surveille tes arrières mon grand, mais si papa s'énerve pour une brouette c'est sûrement parce que lui et maman sont en instance de divorce.  
_ En insistance de quoi?  
_ En insistance de séparation de leur biens communs. Rassure toi, ils ne se battront pas pour toi.  
_ T'es bizarre.  
_ J'ai le ventre plat.  
_ Mais...  
_ OH OH OH! s'exclama House alors qu'une infirmière passait devant eux.  
Il attendit qu'elle ait disparu de son champs de vision pour se pencher à l'oreille de l'enfant.  
_ Et maintenant, tu dégages.  
Le petit garçon glissa au sol puis s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère qui discutait avec la standardiste. House secoua la tête d'un air las. Il en était au trentième et avait déjà des envies de suicide. Sans compter le nombre d'enfant qui lui avaient martyrisé la cuisse droite en prenant appui dessus... Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit sa bien aimée qu'il délesta d'un comprimé. Il le goba rapidement tandis qu'une petite rousse s'approchait timidement.  
_ Vous êtes le père Noël? demanda-t-elle en fixant le sol.  
_ Non, je suis le lutin farceur de la forêt de Sherwood. Je travaille comme nègre pour notre cher Nicolas.  
_ Oh... fit la petite avant de tourner les talons.  
House l'observa s'éloigner avec amusement.  
Il n'avait rien contre ces enfants... Oh non... Mais être naturel avec eux, les "préserver" donnerait satisfaction à Cuddy et lui, souhaitait le contraire. Il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé de jouer au père Noël juste pour l'humilier. Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait collé des affiches dans tout l'hôpital pour que tout le staff soit au courant. Non, à cette période de l'année, la doyenne partait en croisade et faisait tout pour réveiller en lui son côté humain. Si ce n'était pas les consultations forcées, c'était les œuvres caritatives où elle le trainait de force, usant de toute sorte de chantages. Aujourd'hui, elle avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Et cette position de force ne plaisait pas à House. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner... Sûrement pas cette fois.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver le suppôt de Satan qui lui sauta dessus, tapant sur sa jambe malade.  
_ NOM DE DIEU! hurla House.  
_ Eh toi! interpella le môme de 7 ans. J'crois pas trop au père noël, mais ma mère elle y croit alors t'as intérêt à me donner ce que je veux.  
_ Oh...Oh...Oh... dit House en attrapant sa canne. Je t'écoute mon enfant...  
Il brandit l'objet de son courroux et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la tête du jeune impertinent quand la voix de sa conscience l'interpela.  
_ House!  
Le diagnosticien leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Wilson.

Il étouffa une injure dans sa fausse barbe puis abaissa sa canne.  
_ Bon alors, qu'est-ce tu fous?! s'impatienta le marmot.  
D'un geste sec, House leva la jambe et la laissa tomber brusquement. Le sursaut fit perdre l'équilibre au garçon qui tomba, tête la première.  
_ Oups!  
Wilson secoua la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Ce gosse méritait son châtiment. Il l'observa se relever et commencer à pleurer.  
_ Ah non... Pas le coup des pleurs... souffla House, désespéré.  
L'oncologue s'approcha et se planta devant le garçon qui s'arrêta net de pleurer.  
_ File, et qu'on ne te voit plus trainer dans les parages.  
L'enfant déglutit et s'éloigna rapidement.  
House fit de gros yeux à Wilson, ahuri.  
_ Comment t'as fait?!  
_ Il faut juste imposer sa grandeur et paraitre effrayant.  
_ Tu es tout sauf effrayant.  
_ C'est clair qu'à côté de toi... House...  
_ Oui?  
_ T'es déguisé en père Noël?!  
Le diagnosticien bondit de son siège.  
_ Quoi? Qui? Moi? Habillé en père Noël?! Oh mon Dieu!  
Les quelques enfants qui se trouvaient derrière Wilson éclatèrent de rire.  
_ J'étais persuadé que ça se voyait plus que ça pourtant.  
_ Comment... Pourquoi?!  
_ J'ai perdu un pari avec Cuddy.  
Un large sourire narquois fendit le visage de l'oncologue.  
House leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Ça y est. Il a percuté... Et un, deux...  
_ T'es en père Noël!!! Et tu es assis là depuis...  
_ Trois heures.  
_ A écouter des enfants et passer à leur caprices!  
Et...  
Son sourire se figea. House arqua un sourcil.  
_ Mon Dieu... Mais Cuddy est folle...  
_ Oui, folle de moi. D'ailleurs, le coup du costume, c'est un de ses fantasmes. A la fin de mon job, je dois la rejoindre dans la salle de repos. Tu veux venir?  
_ Pourquoi te demander de faire ça sans prévenir personne? demanda Wilson en ignorant ses propos outranciers. Sans chercher à t'humiler...  
_ J'ai ma petite idée là dessus.  
_ Te mettre sur ce fauteuil équivaut à mettre Paris Hilton à la maison blanche.  
_ Ben au moins la torture de chihuahua sera légale.  
_ House en père Noël... Mais c'est juste collector... dit-il d'un air pensif.  
Il claqua des doigts et lança un regard éloquent à House.  
_ Wilson... Wilson non!  
_ Allez!  
_ Non!  
_ Une toute petite...  
_ NON!  
_ Chut! Tu vas faire peur aux gamins.  
_ Ben ça me fera des clients en moins. grommela-t-il.  
_ Une seule photo ou je préviens tout le staff.  
_ Espèce de sale...  
_ Ah ah ah! Pas devant les enfants! dit l'oncologue en secouant un doigt que le diagnosticien fut tenté d'arracher.  
_ Va en enfer!  
_ Je reviens tout de suite!  
Il tourna les talons et s'élança dans le couloir, euphorique. House rêvait de pouvoir lui courir après et l'assommer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la masse d'enfant qui continuait à s'agglutiner autour de lui... Mais quand ce cauchemar prendrait-il fin?!  
_ C'est l'heure de l'histoire!  
Il se crispa en entendant ces mots alors qu'un "ouais" retentissant faisait vibrer les murs.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

House brandit sa canne en l'air et fit un bon en avant, mimant une attaque au fleuret.  
_ ... Quand soudain!  
Les enfants se figèrent. Pendus à ses lèvres, ils attendirent, tremblant d'excitation.  
House, fin orateur, sourit face à leur réaction. Il leva la tête et vit que des infirmières et des parents s'étaient arrêtés au beau milieu du couloir pour écouter et l'observer. Son sourire se transforma en rictus, il avait tout sauf envie que le bruit ne s'ébruite et que tout monde soit au courant qu'il était déguisé en père Noël et contait des histoires aux enfants. L'étage de pédiatrie n'était pas si loin que celui du département de diagnostique... Il reporta son attention sur les enfants qui lui firent de grands gestes pour qu'il continue. Ses traits s'adoucirent. Pourquoi se leurrer? Il adorait ça...  
_ Quand soudain! Son ennemi le plus fourbe et le plus coriace fit son entrée! C'était un homme parmi tant d'autre, qui à une époque fut son meilleur ami...  
_ Mais pourquoi c'est devenu son ennemi?! s'écria une petite fille catastrophée.  
House se redressa et se tint droit, pensif.  
_ Son ami avait trahit sa confiance et avait fait la pire chose au monde qu'un ami puisse faire...  
_ Il lui avait volé son goûté?! s'exclama un petit en fauteuil.  
House pouffa de rire dans sa barbe.  
_ Non, ça c'est la deuxième chose affreuse qu'un ami puisse vous faire.  
_ Mais alors quoi!? demandèrent les enfants à l'unisson.  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit les adultes l'inviter à continuer.  
_ Tous grands aventuriers, tous aussi valeureux, impétueux et courageux qu'ils puissent être, tombent un jour dans les filets de ce qui fâche tous les hommes... Et... Savez vous ce qui fâche tous les hommes?  
_ Le football? proposa un enfant.  
_ Le calcul mental? proposa un autre.  
House arqua un sourcil.  
_ La dichotomie du bien du mal!  
Tout le monde se tourna vers un jeune à lunettes.  
_ Une femme! dit une fillette d'environ huit ans, exaspérée.  
Un "oooh" parcourut l'assemblée.  
House sourit intérieurement.  
_ Oui, une femme...  
Il redressa le tête et étouffa un hoquet de surprise en croisant le regard de la doyenne.  
Adossé à un mur, elle l'observait en silence, le regard brillant. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à continuer d'un mouvement de tête.  
_ Son ami convoitait la femme qui l'aimait? demanda le petit intello.  
Il tressauta et reporta immédiatement son attention sur les spectateurs.  
_ Malheureusement oui, sa faiblesse était telle qu'il avait succombé à la moitié de son ami. Mais quel homme aurait pu se défaire d'un tel sentiment? Quel homme aurait pu rester de marbre face à une telle beauté?!  
Il se déplaçait de gauche à droite, avec précaution, glissant presque sur le sol.  
_ Et elle n'était pas seulement belle! Elle était intelligente, indépendante et... Incroyablement bien foutue.  
Les enfants éclatèrent de rire.  
_ Si vous aviez vu sa paire de seins!  
Il mima une poitrine en faisant de gros yeux, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy qui se contentait de sourire, amusée.  
_ Mais qu'est-elle devenue cette femme? demanda la fillette de huit ans.  
_ Son ami, rongé par la jalousie, l'a... il hésita un instant.  
Les enfants se penchèrent en avant, avides d'entendre la suite.  
_ Il... Il lui a volé son goûté!  
Un "oh" outré s'éleva de l'assemblée.  
_ S'il y a bien quelque chose de pire que de voler le goûter de son meilleur ami, c'est de voler le goûter de celle qu'il aime!  
Il vit la plus âgé lever les yeux au ciel. Haussant les épaules, il se remit en garde.  
_ Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, jaugeant la force de l'autre. Ils étaient à égalité et savaient que ce combat rentrerait dans la légende! De longues heures passèrent ainsi. De longues heures pendant lesquels, ils s'observaient, se tournant autour.  
_ Pendant des heures?!  
_ Oui! Des heures et des jours!  
_ Mais... commença l'intello.  
_ C'est un combat épique, ils auraient pu rester des années à végéter.  
L'enfant hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
_ Il n'y avait pas un vent... ni bourrasque, ni zéphyr, ni même une minuscule alizé... Rien! Le calme plat, le silence assourdissant, insupportable! Seuls les battements de leur cœur... Ralentis au maximum résonnait aux alentours, leur échos naissant dans les précipices qui les entouraient...  
Il se tut, scrutant la réaction de chacun. Les enfants retenaient leur souffle, et certains étaient à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Se délectant de l'effet produit, il se redressa et marcha lentement vers eux.  
_ Le temps se fige.  
Toute l'assemblée se raidit.  
_ Et soudain, avec vivacité, Sanosuke bondit vers Kyo ! Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, car il savait que tout se jouerait en une attaque.  
_ Attention Kyo! s'écrièrent quelques bambins.  
_ La lame de Sanosuke trancha l'air et fondit vers la poitrine du légendaire samouraï. Mais... On ne le surnommait pas Kamui pour rien. Kamui! Celui qui réfute l'autorité de Dieu! Sa force et sa puissance étaient telles! Qu'il pouvait faire des choses que seuls les dieux sauraient faire. Il était si rapide! Plus rapide que Superman!  
_ Waaaaaaaaa! s'exclamèrent les enfants.  
_ D'un geste parfait, il virevolta et évita la lame de son adversaire. A l'œil humain, tout se passa très vite mais pour lui... La scène était au ralenti... Il brandit sa lame et frappa! Atteignant Sanosuke de plein cœur!  
Quelques enfants se levèrent, poings serrés.  
_ L'homme s'écroula tendit que la vie quittait son corps. Il lança un dernier regard à Kyo puis mourut, honteux d'avoir été battu par cet homme qu'il détestait tant! Kyo le regardait d'un air sévère mais son cœur se serra quand son meilleur ennemi rendit son dernier souffle. Il n'avait jamais voulu se venger... Même si ce qu'il avait fait l'avait tué en quelque part... Après tout! C'était le goûté de sa femme!  
Les enfants hochèrent la tête.  
_ Mais personne ne mérite la mort. Sauf peut être Bob l'Eponge. A part vous ramollir le cerveau je ne...  
Il croisa le regard de Cuddy et jugea bon d'en rester là.  
Les enfants le dévisagèrent un instant puis hurlèrent leur joie en applaudissant. Les adultes se joignirent aux applaudissements, ce qui eu pour effet de mettre le diagnosticien très mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers Cuddy qui avançait dans sa direction avec un large sourire.  
_ Et zut... souffla-t-il.  
Elle avait encore gagné.  
Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et fut rapidement assaillit par une horde d'enfants. La plus vivace et la plus âgée se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'à sa jambe valide où elle s'y installa. Les autres enfants, déçus, s'éloignèrent, les épaules affaissées.  
_ Tu as au moins huit ans. nota House.  
_ Yep!  
_ Tu ne crois plus au père Noël depuis un moment.  
_ Yep!  
_ Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi!  
_ Je t'aime bien! Alors je veux bien jouer le jeu!  
Le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se tut quand la doyenne arriva à leur niveau.  
_ Tout se passe bien? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
_ Tiens! La mère fouettard!  
La petite fille pencha la tête et jaugea la doyenne qui offrait à House l'un de ses plus beaux rictus.  
_ Vous venez pour la fessée quotidienne?  
_ J'ai malheureusement oublié le martinet à la maison. répliqua-t-elle avec un air faussement désolé.  
House sourit.  
_ C'est elle la princesse de ton histoire? questionna la petite d'un air pensif.  
Le diagnosticien se crispa.  
_ La princesse dans mon histoire? Non mais ça va pas. J'ai dit princesse, pas mère Ténardier, y'a une sacrée différence.  
Cuddy haussa les épaules puis s'éloigna en accentuant son mouvement de hanche. Il la suivit d'un regard appréciateur, souriant dans sa barbe.  
_ Je suis sûre que c'est elle. affirma la petite.  
House gigota mal à l'aise.  
_ Bon, et elle me veut quoi Oprah?!  
_ Passer commande auprès du papa Noël!  
_ Je t'écoute.  
_ CARIBOUUU!!! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

House fronça les sourcils.  
_ Un quoi?!  
_ Un caribou.  
Il mit sa bouche sur le côté, tentant de comprendre les intentions de la fillette.  
_ Comment tu t'appelles?  
_ Sora!  
_ Sora... Espoir... souffla-t-il.  
_ Hum?  
_ Tu as un beau nom.  
_ Ouais je sais et mon caribou?  
_ Pourquoi un caribou?  
_ Je veux juste que tu m'en prêtes un pour la nuit.  
_ Je n'ai pas de caribou!  
_ Et ton traineau est trainé par quoi peut être?!  
Elle se tourna de façon à lui faire face.  
_ J'ai ce qu'on appelle des rênes. articula le diagnosticien.  
_ Ce sont des caribous.  
_ Des rênes!  
_ Des caribous!  
_ Je les aient commandé en écosse, ce sont des rênes!  
_ Nous sommes aux États-Unis d'Amérique monsieur, ce sont des caribous! affirma Sora, catégorique.  
House leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Fais moi penser à saouler la doyenne. Avec tout ça je mérite une bonne nuit de se...  
_ CARIBOU!!!  
House manqua de tomber de son siège.  
_ Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça!  
_ Pas très poli comme père Noël.  
_ Parce que j'allais dire le mot se...  
_ CARIB...  
Il lui plaqua une main ferme sur la bouche.  
_ Non mais c'est finit oui!  
_ J'aimerais que tu me passes Star.  
_ Star?  
_ Oui, ton Caribou... Star... Météore?  
_ Comète? Mon RENE, Comète?  
_ Non non non. Il s'appelle Star.  
_ Comète.  
_ Star!  
_ Mais je connais mieux mes animaux que toi! J'ai une huit chevaux comme voiture! Euh... Un huit rênes comme traineau.  
_ Caribou...  
_ Tornade, Danseur, Furie, Fringuant, COMÈTE, Cupidon, Éclair et Tonnerre! énuméra House avec force.  
_ Tous sont de valeureux caribous!  
_ Ce sont des rênes!  
_ Bon très bien.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_ Je veux bien admettre que ce sont des bambis à une condition.  
House roula les yeux, exaspéré par son comportement.  
_ Je veux que, comme Kyo, tu avoues ton amour à la princesse sous un cerisier en fleur.  
House étouffa une imprécation dans sa barbe puis fit glisser la petite au sol. Elle se tourna vers lui et il se pencha de façon à être assez proche et paraître effrayant.  
_ Primo. Nous ne sommes pas au Japon et les cerisiers en fleur c'est au printemps. Secondo. Cuddy est loin d'être une princesse, elle a plus les allures d'une tigresse. Ça finit par "esse" mais ça ne veut pas dire la même chose.  
_ Oui mais tu aimes ça. dit la Sora en haussa rapidement les sourcils.  
_ Mais ça va pas! Et d'où tu sors que je pourrais l'ai... il marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
La petite fille lui lança un regard narquois.  
_ Que je pourrais l'aimer... finit-il enfin.  
_ Tu sais quoi?  
_ Q-U-O-I?  
_ Je n'ai jamais nommé ta princesse, c'est toi qui l'a nommé.  
_ Nom d'un rêne pouilleux!  
_ Ah ben tu vois! Au moins, un caribou c'est propre et ça a de beaux bois.  
_ Espèce de sale petite...  
_ Donc la princesse, c'est bien la dame de tout à l'heure. Elle est belle. déclara-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.  
_ Dis moi, tu n'as pas des parents à aller emmerder?  
_ Si elle te plait, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire?

_ Uchiki!  
_ Gné?  
_ Ce sera ton nouveau surnom, en plus de Caribou galeux à la gueule pendante.  
_ Non mais ça va pas! s'offusqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Ben quoi, dès qu'elle se rapproche, tu as la bouche grande ouverte. Fais gaffe, tu risques de marcher dessus un jour.  
_ Je suis en plein rêve... balbutia House.  
_ Pas encore Uchiki. Tu dois d'abord affronter l'épreuve la plus dure chez un homme!  
_ La masturbation sans les mains?  
Sora se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.  
_ Je n'ai rien entendu! cria-t-elle.  
House rapprocha la bouche de son oreille.  
_ J'ai dit, MAST...  
_ CARIBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
Le vacarme des deux énergumènes attira l'attention de tous les passants.  
House se leva et poussa la petite.  
_ Allez oust!  
_ Désolée Uchiki, mais les astres m'ont chargé d'une mission.  
_ Si je te donne un billet de vingt dollars, pourras-tu ignorer les astres de ton c...  
_ Caribou!  
_ Bref...  
_ Essaie toujours.  
Il plongea une main dans sa poche puis en sortit plusieurs billets qu'il tendit à la petite. Elle les prit, les fourra dans sa chaussette puis sourit au diagnosticien.  
_ Alors, tu lui avoues avant manger ou après? Tu as du fil dentaire?  
Exhalant un long soupir. House l'ignora et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.  
_ Une partie de cache cache? Chiche! hurla la petite.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

House ouvrit à la volée la porte du bureau du docteur James Wilson. Son occupant, qui était de dos, se retourna afin de lui faire face. Un flash illumina alors la pièce et aveugla momentanément le diagnosticien.  
_ Wow... La tronche que tu tires. dit l'oncologue en regardant la photo.  
Il éclata de rire face à l'air dubitatif de son ami.  
_ Que me vaut la visite du père Noël?  
Il contourna son bureau et s'installa sur son siège.  
_ Dis moi, tu aurais une nièce? Petite brune, yeux en amande, du nom de Sora, qui signifie espoir en japonais.  
_ Euh...  
_ Elle porte vraiment mal son nom soit dit en passant. Enquiquinante en japonais aurait suffit... Ou même nem. Elle a une vraie tête de nem.  
_Euh...  
_ Cesse de faire euh comme un abruti!

_ Au moins ça prouve le lien de parenté, vous êtes tous les deux gogols.  
_ Non, je n'ai pas de nièce House, et merci de me traiter implicitement d'attardé mental.  
_ Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi!  
_ Cette tenue te va à ravir!  
Il brandit l'appareil. House lui décocha un regard noir.  
_ Tu connais facebook?  
_ Si tu oses...  
_ Qui est cette Sora?  
_ Ta réplique exacte en plus nabot, efféminée et enquiquinante.  
_ C'est sûrement ta fille qui a remonté le temps pour voir à quoi ressemblait son père plus jeune.  
_ Ha ha ha...  
_ Oh oh oh.  
House leva les yeux au plafond.  
_ Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Jimmy.  
Il salua l'oncologue puis quitta la pièce.  
_ A bientôt papa Noël!  
Un "va au diable" traversa le bois de la porte, tirant un sourire amusé à Wilson.

Le diagnosticien décida de passer à son bureau pour se changer. Il était plutôt tard, alors il ne courait aucun risque à être surpris à moitié nu.  
Après s'être changé, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se prépara mentalement à son face à face avec Cuddy. Par pour cette stupide idée de devoir lui avouer des sentiments qu'il se jurait inexistant, bien au contraire. Il était temps qu'il se venge... Même si jouer au père Noël ne lui avait pas si déplu que ça. Mis à part les têtes brûlés, les quelques attardés et Œdipiens, les enfants qui étaient passés sur ses genoux étaient... De vrais anges... A vrai dire, fascinants...  
_ On arrête là l'instant guimauve Greg et on se concentre sur la patronne et son cul.  
Il inspira profondément.  
_ Patronne, cul, cul patronne, poitrine cul, poitrine patronne, lèvres...  
Il se tut. Qu'est-ce que les lèvres venaient-elles faire dans le schéma?  
_ Lèvres d'en haut? Lèvres d'en bas?  
_ On a pas de lèvres en bas.  
Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et manqua de pousser un cri strident en découvrant qui se tenait devant lui.  
_ Nom d'un chien!  
_ Tu pensais m'éviter longtemps?  
_ Qui êtes vous?  
Elle ne l'avait pas vu en vrai, juste déguisé, il avait encore une chance de s'en tirer...  
_ Tes yeux ne trompent pas Grégory.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et pesta contre son bureau.  
_ Bon ok...  
_ Je te préfères sans costume.  
_ Je te préfère absente.  
Elle haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.  
_ Oh! s'exclama House.  
_ Quoi? Quoi?!  
_ Un caribou! cria le diagnosticien en pointant le fond de son bureau du doigt.  
Sora se retourna et tomba en plein dans le panneau. House en profita pour fuir le plus rapidement possible.  
_ Un caribou ne peut pas tenir dans ce bureau. J'aurai dû m'en douter. marmonna la petite en se retournant. T'inquiète Uchiki... Je t'aurai.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Après une heure de cache/cache dans tout l'hôpital, le diagnosticien décida de se rendre dans le bureau de la doyenne. Même si c'était le réveillon et qu'il savait qu'elle le passerait seule, il savait aussi qu'elle ne resterait pas indéfiniment à l'hôpital. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de son châtiment.  
_ Bah... J'vais improviser. se dit-il en montant dans l'ascenseur.  
Arrivé dans le hall, il aperçut ses larbins en pleines discutions avec ses anciens larbins.  
_ Des larbins au carré. dit-il avec ironie.  
Comme d'habitude, Cameron lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Arquant un sourcil, il lui montra sa main vide et mima avec sa bouche "pas avant que je ne sois saoule" puis se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne. Entre un string et un sapin, il préférait un string, rouge et blanc pour rester dans les tons de Noël.  
Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste impérieux et se planta à l'intérieur du bureau en faisant claquer sa canne avec force sur le sol.  
_ Docteur Cud...  
Il s'étrangla avec le reste de sa phrase quand il reconnu les occupants du bureau. Les!  
Assises face à face, Lisa Cuddy et Sora, la peste sans nom, cartes en main jouaient en plaisantant comme si elles étaient des amies de longues dates.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
Cuddy leva les yeux vers son employé et sourit.  
_ Vous voulez vous joindre à nous?  
Sora se retourna sur son siège et lança un regard narquois au diagnosticien.  
_ Vous la connaissez?! demanda House en la pointant de sa canne.  
_ Depuis vingt minutes. répondit la doyenne. Elle est très charmante.  
_ Satan aussi était charmant en proposant une pomme à Eve. répliqua-t-il en fusillant du regard la petite.  
_ Que se passe-t-il House? Vous qui vous entendez si bien avec les enfants...  
Le diagnosticien releva un ton moqueur à cette phrase et vrilla son regard dans celui de Sora.  
_ J'ai rien dit! se défendit-elle aussitôt.  
_ Me dire quoi?  
_ Rien! s'empressa de répondre House.  
_ Je n'ai pas dit que Grégory vous avait choisi comme princesse et qu'il avait prévu ce soir, avant les douzes coups de minuit de vous avouer son amour afin que vous viviez heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours en ayant beaucoup d'enfants et sept nains comme domestiques.  
Le visage du diagnosticien se décomposa. Cuddy lui lança un regard interloqué puis reporta son attention sur la petite. Puis, contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire. House et Sora échangèrent un regard perplexe.  
_ Elle est vraiment mignonne! s'exclama la doyenne en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
Sora ne réagit pas et laissa Cuddy lui glisser une mèche derrière les oreilles.  
_ Vous ne la prenez pas au sérieux? demanda House.  
Elle se redressa et le questionna du regard. Il ferma un instant les yeux, pestant contre lui. Pourquoi cette question avait-elle franchit ses lèvres? Il devrait être soulagé qu'elle le prenne sur le ton de la plaisanterie...  
_ Je devrais?  
Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard inquisiteur.  
_ Bien sûr que non!  
Sora se leva à son tour.  
_ Tu as entendu son histoire tout à l'heure?  
_ Oui, une très jolie histoire. Le docteur House m'étonnera toujours.  
La deuxième partie de la phrase fut prononcé en un murmure mais le diagnosticien n'en perdit pas une miette. Masquant sa gêne, il balança :  
_ Je pourrai vous étonner d'avantage si vous consentiez enfin à vous saouler.  
Cuddy mordit la lèvre inférieure, se promettant de garder pour elle ce genre de phrase.  
Elle poussa un soupir.  
_ Par conte, il semble qu'il ne jure que par le se...  
_ CARIBOU!! cria Sora.  
La doyenne sursauta et lança un regard ahuri à la petite.  
Pouffant de rire, House se dirigea vers la canapé.  
_ Apparement, cette petite est aussi vertueuse que Marie Madelaine.  
_ C'est qui Marie Madelaine?  
_ Une put...  
_ CARIBOU!!!  
Cuddy s'éloigna de la petite, peu rassurée. House l'observa avec un fin sourire.  
_ Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas contagieux. déclara-t-il en se calant confortablement dans le siège.  
_ Je reviens. dit la doyenne en attrapant un dossier. Attention Sora, trop de caribou tue le caribou.  
Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec House puis quitta la pièce. La petite s'empressa alors de rejoindre la diagnosticien sur le canapé.  
_ Complicité, ça c'est déjà fait. Manque plus que la déclaration.  
_ Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais elle n'a cru en aucun cas à tes âneries!  
_ Et ça t'a fait de la peine.  
_ N'importa quoi. souffla House.  
_ Elle ne te voit pas comme un romantique mais comme quelqu'un de rustre alors ça te chagrine parce que...  
_ Non...  
_ Tu l'aimes!  
Exhalant un soupir, House posa la tête sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux.  
_ Un silence qui dit oui. Je prends note.  
_ Bon sang... bougonna-t-il.  
_ Pas de négation, je prends ça pour un oui.  
_ Pffffff...  
_ Tu fais semblant de m'ignorer, je prends ça pour un oui.  
House rouvrit les yeux et se pencha vers elle.  
_ Mais c'est pas fini oui!  
_ Je te lâcherai quand tu auras fait ce qu'il y a à faire.  
_ Tu es agaçante, vraiment. J'ai des démangeaisons tellement...  
_ Les grattements ont rien avoir avec moi. répliqua Sora. C'est Lisa qui...  
_ Mickey n'est pas une souris mais un rat!  
La petite plaqua une main sur sa bouche, catastrophée.  
_ Tu es très bizarre comme enfant. nota le diagnosticien.  
_ Et si on se faisait un pierre papier ciseaux?!  
_ Vraiment très bizarre...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_ Merci. Joyeux Noël à vous Brenda.  
Elle sourit à l'infirmière et entra dans son bureau. Un large sourire fendit alors son visage quand elle découvrit le spectacle.  
House leva les yeux vers elle et serra la mâchoire.  
_ Elle voulais jouer à pierre papier ciseaux...  
Cuddy hocha la tête avec amusement puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
_ Elle s'est endormie à ciseaux.  
La doyenne jeta un regard attendri à la petite, la tête posée sur les jambes de House.  
_ Et si je ne l'ai pas jeté à terre, c'est parce que je la préfère inconsciente.  
_ Bien sûr! Ce n'est nullement parce qu'elle a réussit à pénétrer ce roc qui vous sert de cœur...  
Il lui lança un furtif regard mais n'ajouta rien.  
_ Vraiment épatante cette petite. chuchota-t-elle.  
House ignora la dernière phrase, faisant mine d'être plus intéressé par la décoration du bureau.  
_ Pourquoi tout le monde ne peut-il pas profiter pleinement de ce jour...  
Il lui lança un furtif regard mais ne releva pas.  
_ Votre histoire, inventée de toute pièce?  
_ Noël est la vitrine de l'hypocrisie. déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
Cuddy sourit, elle avait touché le point sensible.  
_ Tous ces gens qui sont exécrables durant l'année et qui soudain, deviennent de vrais pacifistes à souhaiter le bonheur à toute la terre, à afficher des sourires factices... A se passer de la pommade dans le dos. A réciter des vœux qu'ils ressortent automatiquement tous les ans, à...  
_ House...  
Il se tut.  
_ Regardez les House. Regardez les attentivement.  
House tourna la tête et regarda en direction du hall. Il vit les membres de son équipe et ceux de l'ancienne discuter avec entrain. Chacun, un verre en main, chacun souriant... Sincèrement...  
_ Croyez vous que leurs sourires soient factices?  
Il détourna son regard de la scène de liesse puis reporta son attention sur Cuddy. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Le regard empli de tristesse, elle observait la petite endormie sur ses jambes. Respirant à la même cadence qu'elle, calquant son rythme cardiaque au sien.  
_ Pourquoi ne souriez-vous pas?  
Elle leva les yeux et croisa un regard doux qui la déstabilisa. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis détourna son regard, mal à l'aise. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Silence qui fut rompu par les talons de Cuddy qui claquèrent sur le sol quand elle se leva afin de cacher son trouble. Son seul désir était de s'éloigner de son employé et de calmer les pulsations qui battaient à ses tempes. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en poussant un soupir inaudible. House scruta ses moindres faits et gestes, prenant vite conscience de sa gêne. Une prise de conscience qui le déstabilisa à son tour. Il aurait préféré qu'elle rétorque un mensonge aussi volumineux que son postérieur au lieu d'avouer une semi vérité en gardant le silence. En plus des face à face, il avait horreur du mutisme et celui-ci devenait invivable. Il s'apprêtait à casser ce suffocant silence quand elle prit enfin la parole.  
_ Et vous?  
Il expira avec lassitude tandis que l'envie de l'étrangler lui traversait rapidement l'esprit.  
_ Pourquoi cette question? répliqua-t-il d'un ton brusque.  
_ Pourquoi votre question? souligna-t-elle sur la défensive.  
_ Pourquoi ces questions?!  
Ils sursautèrent d'un même geste puis portèrent leur attention sur Sora qui se redressait en frottant ses yeux.  
_ Y'a pas moyen de dormir ici?  
_ Vous voilà enfin réveillé jeune fille! dit House en la fusillant du regard.  
_ Ne change pas de sujet! répliqua-t-elle en lui cognant le nez du bout de l'index.  
_ Petit chenapan!  
_ Caribou galeux!  
_ Insolente!  
_ Estropié!  
_ Oh! Sale petite impertinente! s'écria House d'une voix stridente.  
Cuddy assistait à la scène comme on assiste à un match de tennis. Passant d'un visage à l'autre avec un fin sourire.  
_ Demi portion asymétrique!  
_ Uchiki mal luné!  
_ N'importe quoi! s'offusqua le diagnosticien.  
_ Uchiki? releva la doyenne.  
_ Sale petit hobbit fourbe et chapardeur!  
_ Espèce d'Aragorn mal rasé et asexué!  
_ Oh mon Dieu!  
Cuddy éclata de rire, se demandant toujours ce que pouvait bien signifier uchiki.  
_ Tu es aussi laide qu'un Golum pouilleux!  
_ Et toi aussi moche qu'un Voldemort avec un afro!  
_ Ça vole bien haut tout ça. glissa-t-elle entre deux interjections.  
_ Au moins moi je peux te tuer en brandissant ma baguette! lâcha House avec un geste de victoire. Avada Kedavra et y'a plus personne au balcon!  
_ Et bien moi! Sora marqua un temps d'arrêt. Je peux te mordre le doigt!  
Le sourire du diagnosticien disparut.  
_ Hein?  
Elle lui attrapa l'index droit et le porta à sa bouche, prête à mordre.  
_ Cuddy au secours! cria House en gigotant sur le canapé.  
Il tenta de se défaire de sa prise mais la petite tint bon, s'agrippant à son bras.  
_ AAAAAAAAAAAh! hurla le diagnosticien.  
La doyenne jugea bon de quitter son siège pour prêter main forte à son employé.  
Sora le lâcha alors puis éclata de rire, sous le regard interloqué des deux adultes.  
Quand elle fut calmée, elle se redressa puis haussa les sourcils rapidement, narguant le diagnosticien à sa façon.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... commença celui-ci.  
Elle tourna la tête vers la doyenne et lui sourit. Les deux filles se scrutèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.  
_ Eh!!! s'exclama House en faisant la moue.  
S'essuyant une larme d'allégresse au coin de l'œil, Cuddy fit signe à Sora de sortir.  
_ Il doit sûrement rester des sucres d'orge à l'accueil.  
La petite hocha la tête avec un large sourire puis se laissa glisser au sol. Elle tapota le genou gauche du diagnosticien avec un regard narquois puis s'éloigna. Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle salua House d'un ton moqueur.  
_ A plus tard Uchiki.  
Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible puis se cala dans le canapé. Après un instant d'hésitation, Cuddy prit place à ses côtés, gardant une certaine distance.  
Périmètre de sécurité.  
_ Sais-t-on jamais... susurra-t-elle.  
_ Hein?  
Il se tourna complètement vers elle, diminuant la distance qui les séparait. Cuddy pesta intérieurement. Cet homme bafouait toutes les règles, même les règles implicites et inaudibles.  
_ On a élevé les cochons ensemble? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
Il se crispa puis se redressa.  
_ C-o-m-m-e-n-t? articula-t-il avec outrance.  
Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par la situation.  
_ Rien. lui glissa-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop douce à son goût.  
_ Humpf. fit-il en tournant la tête vers la porte.  
Elle suivit son regard et vit Sora en train de tirer sur la blouse de Kutner.  
_ Elle est gentille.  
Le diagnosticien se détendit.  
_ Agaçante. Têtue. Bornée. Désespérante.  
Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de sa supérieure.  
_ Mais terriblement attachante... finit-il en un murmure.  
Cuddy sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux puis, d'un air se voulant dégagé, fit mine de ce concentrer sur la petite... Se persuadant que la phrase de House n'avait aucun double sens et ne la concernait en aucun cas.  
_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. déclara-t-il en détaillant ses traits.  
Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres et fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de les presser contre les siennes.  
_ Vous non plus. répliqua-t-elle d'un ton très calme.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.  
_ J'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour être malheureux... Mais pas vous.  
Elle frémit en entendant ces mots.  
_ Vous avez tous les prétextes du monde pour vous refuser à être heureux. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il y a nuance.  
_ Pourquoi tant d'énergie... Tant d'efforts à vouloir changer les gens?  
Il lui lança un furtif regard, notant une pointe de déception dans ses yeux bleus teintés de vert.  
_ Je n'ai jamais aspiré à vous changer...  
_ Ce pari... Vous saviez que je le perdrais... Cette idée que vous avez eue. Je sais que ce n'était pas pour m'humilier. Vous pensiez qu'au contact des autres, je deviendrais plus humain. Vous avez déjà essayé avec les adultes mais ça n'a pas marché alors vous...  
_ Fermez là!  
Il ravala la fin de sa phrase.  
_ Et arrêtez de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas! House, vous êtes loin d'être un salopard, je vous connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous cachez votre jeu...  
_ Alors toute mon humanité est concentrée dans mon gros orteil.  
_ Vous êtes plus humain que la cinquantaine de personnes qui remplit ce hall. répliqua Cuddy avec le plus grand sérieux.  
_ Arrêtez ça... marmonna House.  
_ Quoi donc? Vous voulez que j'arrête de vous cerner et de tomber juste?  
Il se penchant vers elle d'un air menaçant.  
_ Vous êtes loin... Bien loin de savoir ce qui me passe par la tête!  
_ Comme le fait que vous vouliez m'embrasser?  
House cessa de respirer. La doyenne se raidit, pestant contre elle et son manque de sang froid.  
_ Vous délirez. lâcha enfin le diagnosticien.  
La peur de Cuddy fut rapidement remplacée par la colère.  
_ Parce que vous croyez peut être que je ne vous vois pas fixer mes lèvres avec envie!  
_ Si je devais fixer des lèvres avec envie, ce ne serait pas celles-là! s'empressa-t-il de répliquer.  
Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux, outrée, puis se leva en le fusillant du regard.  
_ Vous avez raison House, vous êtes un vrai salaud. Allez donc rejoindre votre bourbon! cracha-t-elle en rejoignant son bureau.  
_ Bien!  
Il se leva.

_ Très bien! renchérit la doyenne, furieuse d'avoir été si violemment rejetée.

Elle observa l'homme quitter la pièce et après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard noir, se laissa choir sur son fauteuil. Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains avec lassitude et y étouffa les pires injures qui lui traversèrent l'esprit.  
Elle lui avait ouvert une porte assez brusquement, certes... Mais lui l'avait refermée avec une telle violence...  
Après s'être calmée, elle redressa la tête en lâchant un dernier "imbécile" et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sora. Elle la dévisageait d'un air perplexe, sucre d'orge en bouche.  
_ Où est Uchiki?  
_ Sûrement en train de se noyer dans l'alcool. répondit-t-elle avec lassitude.  
_ Je le croyais seul idiot dans cette histoire.  
Cuddy tiqua à la remarque mais ne releva pas.  
_ Faut tout faire par soi même!  
_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi! rétorqua la doyenne avec véhémence.  
Elle regretta rapidement le ton employé et lui lança un regard désolé.  
_ Pour qu'il te mette dans un tel état, c'est qu'il...  
_ Tu n'as que huit ans. Tu nous connais depuis quoi... quatre heures et tu veux refaire notre éducation?  
Sora croqua son sucre d'orge.  
_ Je vous aime bien. Vous êtes la famille que j'aimerais avoir...  
Cuddy tressaillit et sentit sa main gauche trembler légèrement. Elle plongea son bras sous le bureau et scruta longuement la petite. Elle venait de prendre conscience que Sora était restée avec eux depuis un certain temps sans que personne ne la réclame ou ne la cherche. D'une voix peu assurée, elle décida de tirer les choses au clair.  
_ Sora... Où sont tes parents?  
La petite lui fit un grand sourire.  
_ Mon père est j'sais pas où en train de se noyer dans l'alcool et ma mère est juste devant moi!  
Cuddy sentit son cœur se serrer. Entendre cette petite qui n'était pas la sienne lui dire qu'elle était sa mère lui procura plus de mal que de bien... Elle aurait dû sourire en s'imaginant House en père... Ou encore la gratifier de ce compliment détourné... Elle déglutit difficilement et sentit son autre main se mettre à trembler. Elle inspira alors, tant bien que mal, puis planta son regard dans celui de la petite fille.  
_ Sora... Sérieusement... Qui sont tes parents? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
_ Pourquoi ne peut-on pas choisir sa famille?  
_ Sora...  
Elle fut secouée d'un rire jaune.  
_ Au lieu de demander un caribou à noël, j'aurai dû demander une famille.  
Cuddy serra les poings, se forçant à refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
_ S'il te plaît Sora... Ne rends pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.  
_ Je suis une pauvre petite fille, seule au monde. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions?! Tu devrais me préserver au lieu de m'obliger à remuer des choses auxquelles je ne veux plus penser!  
Le changement brutal de comportement déstabilisa la doyenne qui ne réussit qu'à ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans rien dire.  
_ Si tu avais été une maman, tu saurais comment faire. Pas étonnant que tu sois seule et sans enfant.  
Les mots, aussi aiguisés qu'un poignard, se plantèrent avec violence dans la poitrine de Cuddy qui sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Sa gorge se noua et les larmes affluèrent malgré elle, lui troublant la vue.  
La petite tourna les talons et fonça tête baissée vers la sortie. Arrivée au niveau de la porte, elle buta brutalement contre une surface rigide et tomba à la renverse. Tout en se massant le front, elle leva les yeux vers l'obstacle et se figea d'horreur. L'écrasant de toute sa hauteur, le diagnosticien lui décocha un regard noir puis leva les yeux vers Cuddy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, encore bouleversée par les paroles de Sora.  
_ Vous êtes une idiote. dit-il à mi voix.  
Sa voix ponctuée d'inquiétude réveilla la doyenne qui s'ébroua. Elle lui lança un regard indéfinissable puis se mit à fixer son bureau.  
Sora se releva puis essaya de sortir mais il lui bloqua le chemin.  
_ Va faire tes excuses. ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme mais ferme.  
_ Non!  
_ Tout de suite!  
_ House!  
Il leva la tête vers Cuddy.  
_ Laissez là.  
_ Quand on laisse une gosse peureuse et idiote déstabiliser la première imbécile venue, on se la ferme!  
Elle reçu les paroles du diagnosticien comme une gifle. Quand il la vit blêmir sur l'instant il regretta sa brusquerie. Mais elle était nécessaire... Cuddy n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il fallait plaindre ou consoler avec une tasse de lait et des cookies.  
_ Laisse moi passer! s'impatienta Sora.  
_ Non. Tu vas t'excuser et après... il montra du doigt un homme et une femme qui se tenaient debout près de l'accueil. Tu rentreras chez toi, avec ta famille d'accueil.  
Cuddy se leva de son siège et jeta un coup d'œil au couple.  
_ Comment...  
_ Ça fait des heures qu'ils la cherchent. Ils étaient au café d'à côté quand elle a disparut. Je les ai croisés dans le couloir en allant dans mon bureau.  
_ Non... souffla Sora en reculant.  
_ Désolé Remy, mais il est temps que tu rentres chez toi.  
Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.  
_ House... Attendez...  
_ Après les conneries qu'elle vous a sorties, vous prenez encore sa défense?  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Sora.  
_ Et toi, ne me fais pas le coup des larmes de crocodile.  
_ House!  
_ Vous, fermez là! Ce n'est pas une môme de huit ans qui va faire la loi.  
_ House... Vous êtes en colère...  
_ JE SUIS TRÈS CALME!  
Cuddy qui s'était rapprochée d'eux, prit la petite par les épaules et l'entraina jusqu'au canapé où elle l'installa. Pestant contre sa bêtise, le diagnosticien lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à se redresser et à lui faire face.  
_ House vous me faites mal!  
_ Ce qu'elle vous a dit...  
_ Ne change pas vraiment de ce que vous m'avez déjà sorti!  
Il se crispa, un vague souvenir effleurant son esprit. Il desserra sa prise et recula d'un pas. Cuddy s'accroupit alors auprès de Sora qui lançait des regards apeurés en direction du couple.  
_ Pourquoi avoir fui?  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de remonter ses jambes et de les plaquer contre elle.  
House soupira.  
_ Cuddy... Allez les voir.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'appliquant à le fusiller du regard et à le remettre à sa place. Mais toute trace d'orage avait quitté ses yeux qui avaient repris leur teinte azur.  
_ Vous êtes la doyenne, la responsable. reprit-il.  
Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et se redressa en déplissant sa jupe. Elle lança un dernier regard à House, perplexe puis quitta la pièce.  
_ Ne la brusquez pas. dit-elle avant de franchir la porte.  
House soupira à nouveau. Ça n'avait jamais été son intention... Il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il avait réagit si violemment après la rencontre de ses parents adoptifs et cette fameuse altercation entre elle et la doyenne. Il s'assit aux côtés de Sora qui lui fit un triste sourire, comme pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il répondit à son sourire avec peu d'entrain.  
_ Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

_ Depuis combien de temps?  
La fillette se blottit contre lui et étouffa ses sanglots dans son manteau. House, déconcerté, leva les bras puis les laissa retomber le long de son corps. Ce contact le gênait... Il inspira profondément et se força à se détendre.  
_ Trois semaines... répondit-elle enfin.  
Il déglutit, conscient de la gravité du sujet.  
_ Ici?  
_ Non...  
_ Et ton père?  
Sora enfonça la tête sous son manteau et s'agrippa à sa chemise, décontenançant en peu plus House. Il se tut un instant, il aurait voulu savoir de quoi était morte sa mère, savoir s'il aurait pu la sauver, lui. En apprendre plus sur sa situation, pourquoi son père n'était pas présent... Mais il se retint, conscient du mal de la petite.  
_ Ils sont gentils. dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
House jeta un coup d'œil au couple qui discutait avec la doyenne.  
_ Depuis combien de temps...  
_ Trois jours... La dame m'a dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance qu'une famille veuille de moi si rapidement.  
Elle se dégagea de lui et leva la tête.  
_ Mais je ne me sens pas bien avec eux...  
_ C'est normal... C'est arrivé si vite. dit House d'un ton se voulant dégagé.  
_ Je ne les mérite sûrement pas.  
_ Eh... Personne ne mérite personne. J'veux dire... Tu n'as pas à te...  
Il hésita, cherchant ses mots.  
_ On t'offre une deuxième chance... finit-il par chuchoter.  
_ Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas choisir?  
Elle lui sourit. House fronça les sourcils.  
_ T'es bizarre mais tu serais parfait pour faire mon papa et Lisa...  
Il lui posa l'index sur la bouche.  
_ Arrête ça tout de suite.  
_ Mais... elle essuya une larme du revers de la main.  
_ J'ai discuté avec ces personnes et elles sont très bien. Le père n'est pas un drogué alcoolique et la mère... Le jour où je trouverai une imperfection à Cuddy je finirai ma phrase...  
Sora éclata de rire.  
_ Elle est pas parfaite.  
_ Non, mais elle n'a pas vraiment de vice, à part se fourrer un énorme pot de glace quand elle déprime. Mais d'un certain point de vue ça m'arrange, parce que tout va dans son postérieur ou sa poitrine.  
_ Il y a une branche de gui dans le hall...  
_ Ne change pas de sujet.  
_ Eh! Mais c'est toi qu'a commencé!  
_ Sora...  
Elle soupira.  
_ Tu ne peux pas choisir ta famille...  
_ Mais eux m'ont choisi moi...  
_ Tu aurais préféré être seule?

_ Je connais des gens qui luttent pour être aimé... C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui tente à tout prix de fuir l'amour...  
_ C'est pourtant ce que vous faites.  
Il tressauta et se tourna vers Cuddy qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
_ Vous ne m'aidez pas là... grinça-t-il.  
Cuddy ne releva pas et avança vers Sora.  
_ Pensais pas ce que je disais... marmonna la petite.  
La doyenne s'accroupit afin de lui faire face.  
_ Je sais. murmura-t-elle.  
Sora lui fit un triste sourire.  
_ Je déteste Noël. déclara House.  
_ Lui non plus devait pas le penser... ajouta Sora.  
Les regards des deux médecins se croisèrent.  
_ Je sais... susurra Cuddy.  
House détourna rapidement son regard.  
_ Et je déteste les caribous.  
Sora lui décocha un regard noir.  
_ Ça non plus, il ne le pense pas. dit la doyenne avec un fin sourire.  
_ J'ai peur...  
_ Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. rassura Cuddy. Et si un jour tu as besoin de parler ou de tourner en bourrique le docteur House... Tu sauras où venir.  
_ Oh non... souffla le diagnosticien.  
Il fit un rapide clin d'œil à Sora qui retrouva son sourire malicieux.  
_ Ok! s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Va les voir et offre leur une chance.  
Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec House qui lui fit signe d'y aller.  
Elle se leva avec hésitation puis se dirigea vers le hall, d'un pas mécanique.  
_ Elle avait juste peur de s'engager... et d'oublier sa mère... déclara Cuddy en retenant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.  
Elle se releva. House l'imita.  
_ Dans trois semaines, elle nous aura oublié. Elle va vite s'y faire. Je leur ai dit de lui offrir des peluches caribou.  
Cuddy laissa échapper un léger rire et sourit à son employé.  
_ Merci père Noël.  
Il grimaça.  
_ A cause de vous, je vais me retrouver sur facebook, affublé de cette horrible chose. Vous allez me le payer.  
Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit.  
_ Ce costume vous allait à ravir!  
Elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers son bureau.  
_ Je suis sûre que vous avez triché...  
_ Vous avez perdu!  
Elle lui lança un regard narquois.  
_ Non...  
_ Mauvais joueur!  
Elle prit son sac puis son manteau.  
_ Où allez vous?  
_ Je rentre chez moi. Trop d'émotions, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.  
_ Avec une bonne bouteille? ironisa le diagnosticien.  
_ Vous savez ce que c'est. répliqua Cuddy avec un rictus.  
Elle posa une main sur la poignée de porte. Son regard rencontra celui de Sora qui lui offrit un sourire radieux.  
_ Ce Noël a un tout autre goût que les précédents. chuchota-t-elle.  
_ Votre tour viendra...  
Elle frissonna à ces mots puis sortit.  
_ Au revoir House.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

La doyenne traversa le hall d'un pas lourd et hésitant. Elle aurait voulu que ce jour si spécial finisse autrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sora qui chahutait avec son nouveau père et sourit. House avait raison... Dans quelques semaines, elle les oublierait...  
Elle poussa la porte de l'hôpital et frissonna quand le vent de décembre glissa sous son manteau. Elle s'ébroua puis avança dans la neige, se demandant comment aurait pu finir cette soirée si elle n'avait pas fuit House... Car c'était bien une fuite... Rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que cet homme... Ce soir...  
_ Juste impossible... souffla-t-elle.  
_ Je vous croyais plus coriace que ça.  
Elle serra la mâchoire, se jurant de garder ses pensées bien enfouies dans un coin de son esprit. Elle ne se retourna pas, attendant simplement que son employé la rejoigne.  
_ Dites moi...  
Il se planta devant elle et souffla dans ses mains.  
_ Vous sauriez où je pourrais trouver un cériser en fleur dans le coin?  
La doyenne arqua les sourcils.  
_ En pâte à carton?  
_ Non... Un pure sakura saku...  
_ Désolée House, mais je ne pense pas en avoir dans mon chapeau de magicienne.  
Son employé sourit.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
_ J'aimerais rentrer chez moi...  
Il avança d'un pas.  
_ Seulement?  
_ Que voulez-vous... Vous...  
_ Là, tout de suite... Me réchauffer...  
Il se rapprocha d'elle au point que leurs corps se frôlent.  
_ Je crois que ça suffit là... dit Cuddy d'une voix peu assurée.  
_ Ils l'appelaient Kyo... Kyo aux yeux de démon. Mais il était loin d'être mauvais. Son seul soucis était de préserver ce en quoi il avait foi. Son unique but étant de protéger ceux en qui il avait confiance... Ceux qu'il appréciait... Celle qu'il aimait...  
_ Au risque de perdre ces personnes?  
_ Il était recherché, sa tête mise à prix...  
_ Simple prétexte pour masquer sa lâcheté.  
_ Pensez-vous... Que s'il était vraiment lâche... Il se serait livré sous le cerisier en fleur?  
La doyenne ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Saisissant enfin le sens de la phrase et de cette histoire de cerisier.  
_ House... souffla-t-elle.  
_ Et vous allez boire quoi?! Moi c'est une bouteille de bourbon qui m'attend!  
Il lui fit un sourire niais. Elle y répondit par un sourire tendre qui le fit fondre.  
_ Avouez le...  
_ Que j'avoue quoi?  
_ Que vous vouliez m'embrasser. dit-elle d'un ton espiègle.  
_ Jamais!  
Cuddy sourit. Un incorrigible entêté, voilà ce qu'il était... Et elle adorait ça.  
_ Hum... fit-il.  
Elle se colla un peu plus à lui.  
_ C'est là que nous sommes supposés nous...  
Il se tut, préférant plonger son regard dans le sien.  
_ Oui...  
Il se dévisagèrent un instant, faisant fi des flocons qui s'écrasaient sur eux et les recouvraient d'une nappe blanche.  
_ Vous n'avez pas froid? demanda le diagnosticien en écartant une mèche folle.  
_ Non... Au contraire... murmura-t-elle.  
Il fit glisser son index le long de sa mâchoire puis aplatit la main sur sa joue. Il déglutit puis pencha la tête. Elle tendit les lèvres...  
_ Attendez!  
Ils se figèrent et jetèrent un regard en biais. Il virent alors Sora se précipiter dans leur direction, une branche de gui en main. House soupira, provoquant en Cuddy un frisson quand son souffle chaud glissa le long de son cou. Quand Sora arriva à leur niveau, elle sautilla sur place, bondissant presque, tentant en vain de les dépasser afin de brandir le gui au dessus de leur tête. Les deux médecins, d'abord désappointés, observèrent avec amusement la petite s'agiter autour d'eux... Sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre.  
_ Rha! Zut! s'énerva Sora. Surtout ne bougez pas! Je reviens.  
Elle s'élança vers le hall en agitant les bras et appelant ses parents adoptifs.  
_ Humpf. fit House.  
Cuddy sourit puis se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Le froid commençait à reprendre ses droits et le désir ne cessait de croître. Il se laissa faire, sans chercher à l'entourer de ses bras, trop troublé par cette soudaine proximité... Cette brusque intimité...  
Il aurait voulu la repousser, se dégager de sa prise, sa raison lui criant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais son corps en décida autrement et frémit au contact de celui de la doyenne.  
Sora revint alors avec une chaise en mains. Cuddy pouffa de rire dans le col de son employé qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
La fillette planta la chaise dans la neige et grimpa dessus. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et tendit le bras au dessus de leurs têtes.  
_ Vas-y Uchiki! Dépêche, vais pas tenir longtemps. dit-elle en grimaçant.  
House et Cuddy levèrent la tête et la détaillèrent avec amusement.  
_ Ben quoi?!  
_ Dis moi... Que signifie uchiki? demanda enfin la doyenne.  
Son employé se raidit.  
_ Ça signifie, timide... Réservé. répondit la petite, grimaçant de plus belle.  
Cuddy lança un regard narquois à House qui fit mine d'être occupé à compter les flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel.  
_ Alors comme ça vous êtes timide... lui glissa-t-elle.  
Il tressaillit puis lui lança un furtif regard.  
_ J'aime beaucoup ce surnom. déclara-t-elle, le regard brillant.  
_ Humpf.  
Elle se plaqua un peu plus à lui, comblant les derniers espaces qui séparaient leurs deux corps.  
_ Bon! Ça y est! On va pas attendre Pacques non plus! s'exclama le gui vivant.  
Secouer d'un léger rire, le diagnosticien se dégagea de la prise de Cuddy, prit Sora dans ses bras et la posa au sol.  
_ Eh! s'écria celle-ci en faisant la moue.  
Cuddy s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui décocha un sourire radieux qui la fit fondre. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et la serra avec douceur.  
_ Merci.

Elle se redressa et posa une main sur le bras de House. Elle se perdit un long moment dans son regard puis déclara enfin d'une voix douce :  
_ J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, glissant la main sous sa chemise. House frissonna à ce contact et sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  
Elle lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire.  
_ Joyeux Noël docteur House.  
Il la dévora un long moment du regard puis murmura enfin :  
_ Joyeux Noël docteur Cuddy.  
Elle lui passa devant, saluant une dernière fois la fillette puis s'éloigna, le cœur léger.  
Le diagnosticien la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vison. Planté à ses côtés, Sora glissa une main dans la sienne et observa la silhouette de la doyenne disparaitre sous un rideau de neige. House jeta un regard à leurs mains, l'une dans l'autre, mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de son manteau.  
_ Rassure moi... Tu sais où elle habite?  
_ Je sais où elle habite. répondit-il avec un fin sourire.

** Fin**


End file.
